Harry Potter und Sirius' Vermächtns
by RoseP
Summary: Dumbledore beschliesst in Harrys 6. Schuljahr Austauscschüler aufzunehmen. Und so kommen unter anderen auch Asley, Terry und Gwen nach Hogwarts und sorgen bei Harry und co. für eine menge Verwirrung. Ehemalige Feinde werden zu Freunden und Freumde Verb
1. Es Kommt

Kapitel 1  
  
~ Es kommt ~  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür. Da hörte er sie auch schon. Der lang erwartete Besuch der Familie Dursley. ,,Ahh, da bist du ja!", klang es von unten herauf in Harrys Zimmer. Es war kaum zu glauben, aber Dudley hatte eine Freundin. Bumm, Bumm- schalte es von unten, und Harry wunderte es nicht. Nachdem was Dudley erzählt hatte (und das fast täglich) war sie etwas kräftiger, aber so wie die lauten Fusstritte nach oben schallten, musste sie wirklich, wirklich große Ausmaße haben.  
  
,,HARRY!!!", das konnte nur die schrille Stimme seiner Tante sein. ,,Komm sofort runter und begrüße unseren lieben Gast!"Er ging aus seinem Zimmer und ein kleiner Blick nach unten genügte um ,,ES"zu sehen. ,,Das kann kein Mensch sein!", schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. ,,Das ist eher eine Kreuzung zwischen einem Hängebauchschwein und einer dicken aufgeblähten Kröte!"  
  
,,Bist du immer noch da oben?! Komm endlich runter!"Tante Petunia erschien am Treppenabsatz. Sie trug ihr bestes Kleid und sah Harry mit einem vernichtenden Blick an. ,,Unwillig trottete Harry langsam die Stufen hinunter. Als er an seiner Tante vorbeikam, zischte sie ihm zu:,, Nimm ihr den Mantel ab!"  
  
Harry ging der Gestalt entgegen  
  
. Sie grinste ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick an und Harry nahm ihr widerwillig den roten Mantel ab, welchen er kaum tragen konnte, da dieser fast so groß war wie ein ganzes Zelt.  
  
Sie gingen ins Esszimmer. Dort war der Tisch schon reichlich gedeckt mit einem Braten, Soße, Knödeln, Rotkraut, Sekt und zum Nachtisch eine Torte mit der Aufschrift ,,Willkommen Anna". Anna schaute über den Tisch und setzte sich ans Ende. ,,Yam,Yam! Ihr habt aber viel.", sagte sie und rieb sich dabei den überdimensionalen Bauch. Onkel Vernon bemerkte: ,, Das Mädel weiß noch was zu schätzen."Er starrte Harry von der Seite herablassend an. ,,Gut gemacht, Sohn.", er klopfte Dudley stolz auf die Schulter. Harry wollte gerade seinen Weg nach oben antreten, als die nervtötende Stimme von Anna ertönte:,, Bleib doch da, neben mir ist noch ein Platz frei. Ich will schließlich alle Familienmitglieder kennen lernen."Harry wollte noch so tun, als hätte er sie nicht gehört, doch Tante Petunia sagte schon:,, Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hat. Also bleib gefälligst hier und setz dich!" Und so hatte er keine andere Wahl, als sich neben dieses Ungetüm zu setzen.  
  
Als Tante Petunia jedem etwas Salat auf den Teller machen wollte, musste sie feststellen, dass Anna ihren bereits mit Knödeln und Braten vollgeschlagen hatte und Harry die Schüssel mit Soße hinhielt und schmatzte:,, Komm schon, nimm was davon, das ist lecker."  
  
Ohne etwas zu sagen, nahm Harry die Schüssel und stellte sie neben sich. Das Essen verlief ohne weiteres Aufsehen. Nachdem Anna nun auch ihren fünften Nachschlag verschlungen hatte, wollte Onkel Vernon die ,,Willkommen Anna"Torte anschneiden, doch er wurde von Anna unterbrochen, welche laut räusperte und versuchte sich zu erheben.  
  
Als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, sagte sie zu Onkel Vernon: ,,Ach, Paps, lass mich das doch machen!"Mit diesen Worten klopfte sie ihm auf den Rücken, wobei sogar er leicht nach vorne gedrückt wurde. Und so setzte sich Onkel Vernon Zähne knirschend zurück auf seinen Platz und Anna setzte das Messer an der großen Schokoladentorte an. Sie schnitt zuerst drei kleine Stücke für Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Dudley ab und legte sie auf die Teller. Dann nahm sie die Platte und stellte sie zwischen sich und Harry. Anna nahm wieder ihren Platz ein und gab Harry eine Gabel. ,,Wir können uns ja dieses kleine Stück teilen, was meinst du?"Harry nickte mit erschreckten Blick auf das riesige Stück Kuchen. Anna begann zu essen, wobei sich Harrys und Annas Gabel manchmal trafen und sie sagte:,, Na,na, du wirst doch wohl nicht gierig werden."Schon bald war Harry satt und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück, aber Anna verspeiste noch den restlichen Kucken.  
  
~*~  
  
Am späteren Abend, als sich alle noch in den Salon setzten, wollte Harry zurück in sein Zimmer gehen, doch Anna rief ihm wieder zu:,, Du willst bestimmt noch bleiben oder sehe ich das etwa falsch? Ich will dich doch noch besser kennenlernen."Da Harry genau wusste, dass er sich sowieso nicht wehren konnte, setzte er sich gezwungenermaßen neben Anna, wobei ihn Dudley eifersüchtig anstarrte. Anna schlug Harry mit voller Wucht aufs Bein und fragte:,, Und Harry, wo gehst du zur Schule?"Noch bevor er antworten konnte, setzte Vernon auch schon ein:,, Er geht auf eine Schule auf dem Land, du kennst sie sicher nicht!"Mit einem missmutigen Blick wandte sie sich wieder Harry zu: ,,Warum lebst du überhaupt hier, was ist denn mit deinen Eltern passiert?"Wiederum unterbrach Onkel Vernon Harry noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte:,, Seine Eltern kamen bei einem Autounfall ums Leben und wir nahmen ihn dann bei uns auf!"Mißtrauisch blickte Anna von Vernon zu Harry, während Dudley grimmig knurrte, da ihm heute Abend keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt wurde.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna löcherte Harry noch den gesamten Abend mit Fragen zu seiner Vergangenheit. Und als sich ihr Besuch endlich dem Ende zu neigt schleppte Harry ihren riesigen Mantel zur Tür, sie zog ihn an und verabschiedete sich von allen, bei Harry hielt sie kurz inne, zwinkerte ihm zu und sagte leise:,, Tschau, tschau ich hoffe wir werden uns schon bald wiedersehen, ich hab ja noch so viele Fragen an dich!"  
  
Als sie endlich zur Tür heraus war, machte sich Harry so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zurück in sein Zimmer, denn er musste noch seinen Koffer für die morgige Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts packen. Schnell sammelte er alle Schulbücher, die überall auf dem Boden verstreut waren auf und legte sie in seinen Koffer. Nachdem er auch die Schulumhänge unterm Bett hervorgeholt hatte, ließ er sich mit einem ungewöhnlich gesättigtem Gefühl aufs Bett fallen und dachte:,, Diese Anna ist schon wirklich merkwürdig!" 


	2. Zugfahrt mit Funken

Kapitel 2  
  
~ Zugfahrt mit Funken ~  
  
,,Kommt schon! Vielleicht sind da hinten noch Plätze frei?!", forderte ein neues Mädchen ihre zwei Freundinnen auf. Sie stiegen in den Waggon und schauten sich um. ,,Ich glaub da drin ist noch was frei.", meinte eine der Drei. Sie schob die Abteiltür auf und fragte:,, Können wir uns hier hinsetzen?",,Isch noch frei, setschx euch ruhisch.", erwiderte ihnen Ron mit vollem Mund.  
  
Während sie Platz nahmen sagte eine von ihnen: ,, Dann hol ich mal schnell unsere Sachen."Derweil stellte das braunhaarige Mädchen sich und ihre beiden Freundinnen vor:,, Ich bin Terry, das ist Gwen und...!",,Mensch Gwen, dein blödes Vogelvieh hat mir auf die Hand geschissen!", ertönte es von draußen. ,,..Und die Laute da draußen ist Ashley wir wurden aus einer deutschen Zaubererschule hierhin versetzt.",, Ich bin Ron!", warf der Junge mit den roten Haaren und dem zuvor vollem Mund in die Unterhaltung mit ein.,, Und das ist Hermine und der am Fenster ist Harry!",,Harry? HARRY POTTER?! Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört, aber ich hätte mir nie zu träumen gewagt, dass ich dich einmal wirklich treffen würde!", sagte Terry mit überglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck. Gwen sah Harry derweil mit einem verträumten Blick an. ,, Ich Kenn dich nicht!", bemerkte Ashley, welche bereits den Mund voller Schokofrösche von Ron hatte. Inzwischen hatte sich der Zug in Bewegung gesetzt und war schon die Hälfte der Strecke gefahren, als plötzlich die nette Hexe mit dem Essenswagen anrollte. Alle kauften sich ihre Lieblingsspeisen. Terry und Hermine diskutierten immer noch, ob Wurmschwanz nun freiwillig zu Voldemort übergelaufen war oder von ihm verzaubert wurde.  
  
Als sich die Abteiltür wieder schloss und Ron sich den großen Haufen Leckereien auf den Schoß legte, hörte Hermine auf zu sprechen und sah Harry verwundert an:,, Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du liest!"Harry hatte nämlich ein Buch aufgeschlagen und hielt es hoch genug, damit man sein Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte. Ohne es herunter zu nehmen sagte er: Tja, Menschen ändern sich."  
  
Gwen, welche ihm gegenüber saß bemerkte jedoch, dass er sie über das Buch hinaus ansah. Gwen schoss ein glücklicher Gedanke durch den Kopf:  
  
,, Nett, ist er ja schon!"  
  
~*~  
  
,,Ahh, versucht ihr drei die Neuen zu bekehren?!"Draco Malfoy war in der Abteiltür erschienen. ,,Verschwinde, Malfoy!", zischte ihn Harry, der seit der Ankunft von Aschley, Terry und Gwen ziemlich sprachlos gewesen war. Malfoy wandte seinen Blick zu Harry:,, Pack besser das Buch weg, Potter, sonst denken die Neuen noch du wärst schlau!"Noch bevor Harry Malfoy etwas entgegnen konnte, setzte Ashley schon ein:,, Halts Maul und verschwinde endlich!",, Nicht so frech, Kleine!", sagte Malfoy und schaute sie herablassend an.  
  
,,Du hast sie gehört, Malfoy, hau schon ab!", unterbrach ihn Ron und stellte sich dabei zwischen die beiden.  
  
Malfoy sah alle noch einmal mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an und verschwand dann auf den Gang.  
  
~*~  
  
Die Fahrt neigt sich langsam dem Ende hin und die Sechs zogen ihre Schulumhänge an und begaben sich zu den anderen auf den Flur. Als der Zug endlich in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade einlief und die Schüler ausstiegen, verließen auch Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ashley, Terry und Gwen den Hogwarts Express.  
  
Da es sehr windig war und es schon zu regnen begann versuchten sie so schnell wie möglich die Kutschen zu erreichen. 


	3. Kübissaft und Schokofrösche

Kapitel 3  
  
~ Kürbissaft und Schokofrösche ~  
  
In der großen Halle angekommen klärte Hermine die drei Neuen auf, dass die Decke nicht echt sei, sondern nur durch einen Zauber den Sternenhimmel darstellte. Terry hörte ihr fasziniert zu, als sie zusammen mit den anderen einen Platz am Gryffindor Tisch suchten.  
  
~*~  
  
Nachdem die Erstklässer auf die Häuser verteilt worden waren, trat McGonagall noch einmal nach vorne und verkündete noch weitere drei Namen:,, Ich bitte nun die drei neuen Schüler aus Deutschland zu mir, Terry Queue, Ashley Carter und Gwendolin Young. Terry trat als erste nach vorne, McGonagall legte ihr mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter und flüsterte ihr zu:,, Nur keine Angst mein Kind!"Terry zischte nur:,, Das brauchen sie mir nicht zu sagen ich weiß schon wie das alles hier abläuft!"  
  
McGonagall setzte ihr den Sprechenden Hut auf und er begann zu überlegen. Fast fünf Minuten saß Terry da auf dem klapprigen Hocker ohne, dass der Hut etwas von sich gab. In der Halle begann das Gemurmel, als sich auf einmal die vordere Falte des Hutes öffnete und ein Wort die Halle in Stille versetzte: ,,Gryffindor!"  
  
Das Gejubel am Gryffindor Tisch war ohrenbetäubend.  
  
Als nächste musste Ashley nach vorne zum Sprechenden Hut. Doch bei ihr überlegte dieser nicht lange, kaum war er auf ihrem Kopf ertönte auch schon: ,,Gryffindor!"  
  
Nachdem dich das Geschrei wieder gelegt hatte, trat als Letzte Gwen nach vorne. Natürlich wollte sie nun auch wie ihre beiden Freundinnen nach Gryffindor. Und auch Harry drückte unter dem Tisch die Daumen, denn er hoffte insgeheim, dass sie zusammen in einem Haus seien.  
  
Gwen bekam den Sprechenden Hut auf den Kopf gesetzt und nach einer Weile sagte er auch: ,,Gryffindor!"  
  
Erleichtert stolperte sie an den Gryffindor-Tisch, wo Harry auch schon einen Platz neben sich frei machte und lächelnd fragte:,, Möchtest du...?" ,,Ja, gerne!", unterbrach Gwen ihn, noch bevor er seine Frage zu Ende stellen konnte, mit einem überglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck setzte sie sich hin.  
  
Nachdem sich das Gemurmel in der Halle gelegt hatte und der Stuhl weggeräumt worden war erhob sich Dumbledore, um wie jedes Jahr ein erstes Wort an die Schüler zu richten:,, Liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen, wenn ich so in eure hungrigen Gesichter sehe, möchte ich nur eins sagen - GUTEN APPETIT!"Dumbledore klatschte zweimal in die Hände und schon füllten sich die Platten, Schüsseln und Krüge mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten, Roastbeef und Braten, Knödel und Pommes und auch Kürbissaft durfte natürlich auch nicht fehlen.  
  
Während des Essens erzählte Gwen Harry von ihren Eltern:,, Mein Vater hat mir schon einiges über dich erzählt, du musst wissen er ist ebenfalls im Orden. Er hat mir auch von Sirius erzählt...er war doch dein Pate, oder? Es tut mir so Leid für dich es ist sicher nicht leicht für dich darüber zu reden."Traurig schüttelte Harry den Kopf und meinte:,, Nein, aber ich habe sehr viele Leute denen er genauso viel bedeutet hat wie mir und mit denen ich darüber sprechen kann!"Gwen sah ihn mitfühlend an und Harry der fühlte wie der Schmerz wieder in ihm aufstieg versuchte das Thema zu wechseln:,, Warum seid ihr überhaupt nach Hogwarts gekommen?"Gwen lächelte ihn an und sagte:,, Na ja mein Vater meinte, dass ich in diesen schlimmen Zeiten am sichersten in der Nähe eines so brillanten Zauberers wie Dumbledore aufgehoben sei und deswegen wurden Terry, deren Mutter eine sehr bekannte Aurorin ist und ich hierhin versetzt werden."Harry fragte verblüfft:,, Und was ist mit Ashley?",, Na ja, als sie davon hörte, dass wir die Schule wechseln hat sie ihre Eltern gebeten sie auch nach Hogwarts zu schicken.  
  
Sie sind Muggel und wussten zwar nicht genau warum sie danach fragte erfüllten ihr jedoch den Wunsch."  
  
Während sich Harry also schüchtern mit Gwen unterhielt, öffnete Ashley zusammen mir Ron eine Packung Schokofrösche hinter Nevilles Rücken, welcher sofort schreiend aufsprang, als er etwas hinter sich quaken hörte, denn er glaubte, dass es seine Kröte Trevor sei und so versuchte er dem Frosch hinterher zu hüpfen, bis er bemerkte, dass dieser nur aus Schokolade bestand.  
  
Ashely und Ron amüsierten sich prächtig über Neville, der nur kurz ,,sehr witzig"murmelte und dann wieder zu seinem Platz trottete.  
  
Terry sagte während des ganzen Festes so gut wie gar nichts und hielt ihren Blick nur auf den Lehrertisch gerichtet. ,,Was ist den, bitte, am Lehrertisch so spannend!", fragte Gwen sie. ,,Weißt du was das für eine Lehrer da ist, der mit dem schmutzigen Umhang und dem dreckigen Hut?", entgegnete ihr Terry gedankenverloren. ,, Nein, Harry hat mir vorhin erst erklärt wie alle Lehrer heißen, aber er wusste selbst nicht wer dieser Professor ist. Er glaubt, dass er der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist. Wieso fragst du überhaupt?", fragte Gwen. Terry antwortete kurz:,, Ach, nur so."Dann wandte sie ihren Blick wieder dem Lehrertisch zu. Der neue Professor war wahrhaftig merkwürdig, in einen dunklen Schatten gehüllt, sah man nur wie er nachdenklich an seiner hölzernen Pfeife zog. Der Rauch strich durch sein dunkelbraunes, fast schwarzes Haar, welches mit allerlei Perlen und anderen Verzierungen durchzogen war. Als er Terrys durchdringende Blicke bemerkte, schaute er kurz zu ihr auf, verzog seine Augen zu Schlitzen und sah sie mit einem merkwürdigen Gesichtsausdruck an, doch dieser war nicht von böser Natur, man hätte sogar meinen können, dass einen Spur von Lächeln darin zu sehen sei. So schnell wie möglich versuchte Terry ihren Blick wieder auf den Teller vor sich zu richten.  
  
~*~  
  
Mit Truthahn und Knödeln voll geschlagenen Bäuchen lehnten sich Harry, Hermine, Terry und Gwen zurück, nur Ron und Ashley waren noch dabei ihr sechstes Schüsselchen Wackelpudding zu essen. ,,Krieg isch noch wasch von deinem Roten?", fragte Ron Ashley mit vollem Mund. ,,Jo, aber nur wenn isch mal bei deinem Grünen probieren darf.", entgegnete sie ihm.  
  
Es ertönte plötzlich ein lautes Klingeln, welches vom Lehrertisch zu kommen schien. Professor McGonagall hatte mit ihrem Löffel an eines der Kristallgläser geschlagen um Dumbledore Gehör zu verschaffen. Die Halle verstummte und auch Ron und Ashley legten für einen Moment die Löffel beiseite.  
  
,,Nun meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen, da wir uns jetzt alles satt gegessen haben, möchte ich euch nun wie jedes Jahr ein paar Ankündigungen machen. Wir haben die Ehre dieses Jahr zahlreiche neue Schüler und Austauschschüler aus allen möglichen an unserer Schule begrüßen zu dürfen. Dieses Arrangement ist ein weiterer Schritt auf dem Weg zu einer besseren Koalition zwischen den einzelnen Ländern. Und das ist in diesen schweren Zeiten wichtiger denn je.  
  
Aber nun zu etwas erfreulicheren Dingen, da uns Professor Umbridge voriges Jahr so plötzlich und unerwartet verlassen hat, möchte ich euch nun den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, er ist aus der fernen Karibik angereist. Ich bitte um einen herzlichen Applaus für Professor Sparrow!"  
  
Der seltsame Lehrer von vorhin bekam nur wenig Beifall, nur Terry klatschte immer noch als die Meisten bereits aufgehört hatten.  
  
,,Ich hoffe sehr.", begann Dumbledore wieder.,, Dass uns unser neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste länger erhalten bleibt als seine Vorgänger. Nun ich denke das wäre vorerst alle..... Ach noch eins ich möchte die Regeln und Vorschriften, welche Professor Umbridge im vergangen Jahr erlassen hat nun außer Kraft setzen!"  
  
ein ohrenbetäubender Beifallbrach über die Halle herab und erst als er sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder gelegt hatte, begann Dumbledore noch ein letztes Man zu sprechen:,, Nun habe ich euch nur noch eins zu sagen, ich wünsche euch eine erholsame Nacht und ein lehrreiches Schuljahr."  
  
~*~  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindor Turm erzählte Hermine den Neuen alles was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war. Jedes Mal, wenn sie auf Harry und die Strafarbeiten mit Professor Umbridge zu sprechen kam, hörte man aus Gwens Richtung ein leises ,,Oh mein Gott", Ashley packte jedoch nur Harrys Arm und fragte:,, Cool, hast du davon noch ne´ Narbe?"Harry schüttelte den Kopf und stieg weiter leise die Stufen hinauf. Gwen schubste Ashley unsanft und flüsterte: ,, Wie kannst du nur so etwas fragen, er redet sich nicht gerne über dieses Thema, es muss bestimmt schrecklich wehgetan haben."  
  
Ashley schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging weiter.  
  
Hermine erzählte weiter über Sirius (von dem die Drei schon über Gwens Vater gehört hatten), Professor Umbridge und Dumbledores Army, bei diesem Thema hielt sie kurz inne und wandte sich in Harrys Richtung:,, Jetzt wo Professor Umbridge nicht mehr da ist, Harry, könnten wird doch Dumbledores Army wieder einführen, was meinst du?"  
  
,,Ich weiß nicht, ob das so ne´ gute Idee ist, du weißt doch noch wie viele Schwierigkeiten wir beim letzten Mal bekommen haben!", sagte Harry, während er mit dem Blick auf die Stufen gerichtet weiterging. ,,Jaah!", begann Hermine wieder. ,, Aber diesmal dürfen wir es doch und wir brauchen die Übung, wenn Voldemort und noch mal bedroht, außerdem benötigen Ashley, Terry und Gwen noch jemanden, der mit ihnen Zaubersprüche wiederholt."  
  
Harry blieb kurz stehen, sah zuerst die Neuen kurz lächelnd und dann Hermine an und sagte dann wieder mit dem Blick auf die Treppe gerichtet:,, Okay, meinetwegen!"  
  
,,Großartig!", rief Hermine laut.  
  
~*~  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen verabschiedeten sich Ron und Harry schon bald und gingen hinauf in ihren Schlafsaal. ,,Okay, da ich die Vertrauensschülerin des Gryffindor Hauses bin, zeige ich euch noch schnell euren Schlafsaal, ihr bekommt den mit Blick auf den See, also Gute Nacht und bleibt nicht mehr allzu lange wach, morgen wird ein harter Schultag.", ermahnte Hermine die Drei. ,,Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass sie rechtzeitig schlafen gehen.", unterbrach Terry sie mit einem missmutigen Blick in Richtung von Ashley und Gwen, welche sofort Einspruch einlegte:,, Och Terry, du alter Spielverderber, du hörst dich schon an wie meine Mutter."  
  
,,Okay dann schlaft gut.", mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich auch Hermine.  
  
,,WOW!", erklang es von den Dreien als, sie die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal öffneten. Im Zimmer standen vier große Himmelbetten, welche mit rotem Samt ausgestattet waren. ,,Aber für wen ist das vierte Bett?", fragte Terry. Ashley ließ sich auf die Lacken fallen:,, Ist doch egal, wir fragen morgen Hermine!"  
  
Auch Gwen legte sich auf ihr Bett, nur Terry öffnete ihren Koffer und räumte ihre Sachen in eine der großen Kommoden.  
  
,,Och, Terry, das kannst du doch auch noch morgen machen!", meckerten Ashley und Gwen.  
  
,,Aber morgen habe ich nicht genügend Zeit, wir bekommen sicher viele Hausaufgaben auf und außerdem bin ich doch gleich fertig und gehe dann schlafen, denn ich will für morgen ausgeschlafen sein!"  
  
Noch bevor Ashley etwas entgegnen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und ein Mädchen trat herein:,, `allo, bin isch hier richtig?", sagte sie unsicher.,, Ihr seid doch Ashley, Terrie und Gwendolin, oder?"  
  
Die drei sahen sich verwirrt an und nickten dann. Ashley setzte sich in ihrem Bett aufrecht hin und fragte:,, Das sind wir, aber .... wer bist du?" ,,Isch bin Julie, isch komme aus Frankreich, besser gesagt wurde isch von Beauxbatons ´ierher versetzt. Ich bin ein wenig zu spät, aber isch soll mir mit euch dieses Zimmer teilen!",, Na gut, das Bett an der Tür ist noch frei.", entgegnete ihr Terry etwas mürrisch. Mit einem leisen ,,Merci" schob Julie ihren Koffer unter das Bett und ließ sich sogleich ebenfalls auf die roten Bettlacken fallen. Terry war nun auch endlich fertig mit Auspacken und löschte das Licht. Zu müde um noch etwas sagen zu können schliefen alle vier sofort ein. 


	4. Eine Woche mit Folgen

Kapitel 4  
  
~ eine Woche mit Folgen ~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden alle schon sehr früh von Terry geweckt, da diese wie verrückt in ihrem Rucksack rumwühlte. Verschlafen und sich noch müde die Augen reibend, gähnte Ashley herzhaft und murmelte dann:,, Mensch Terry, was soll denn das? Es ist doch erst sieben Uhr, wir werden schon noch rechtzeitig zu unserer ersten Unterrichtsstunde kommen!",,Das ist es nicht!", nuschelte sie, ohne Ashley wirklich Beachtung zu schenken. ,,Ich suche nur meine neuen Federkiele und mein Tintenfass. Ich glaube ich habe sie daheim vergessen, was mache ich jetzt bloß?"Mit einem kurzen Räuspern deutete Ashley auf Terrys Nachtisch, auf welchem drei braune Federn und ein großes Tintenfass lagen. Verlegen antwortete Terry fast beiläufig: ,,Oh....danke, ich wollte ja auch nur sicher gehen.",,Na ja, jetzt wo wir sowieso alle wach sind können wir doch schon frühstücken gehen. Ich habe einen riesigen Hunger!", sagte Ashley, sich selbst den Bauch reibend.  
  
~*~  
  
Der erste Schultag verlief ohne großes Aufsehen. Malfoy hatte sich auf dem Hof wieder mit Ashley und Ron angelegt und Hermine und Terry nervten Harry und Gwen mit dem Unterrichtsstoff.  
  
~*~  
  
Am Dienstag hatten sie am Nachmittag Zaubertränke, das letzte Fach was sie an diesem, ohnehin schon anstrengenden Schultag haben wollten. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten den drei Neuen erzählt, dass Snape richtig fies im Unterricht sei, was sich auch bestätigte als er sie Paare für den Zaubertankunterricht zusammenstellen wollte (sie sollten gegenseitig aus den Fehlern des anderen lernen). Ashley und Ron beschäftigten sich unter der Bank mit einen von Ashleys Muggelknallfröschen. Als er auf einmal versehentlich zündete, schmiss Ashley ihn mit einem ,,Nimm du ihn"Ron in die Hände, doch dieser flüsterte nur: ,, Nein, ich will ihn nicht, steck ihn doch in deinen Rucksack!"Er warf ihn zurück zu ihr. ,,Du spinnst doch!", in diesem Moment drehte sich Snape zu Malfoy und sagte:,, Und dich Malfoy tun wir zusammen mit....!"Doch sein Satz wurde von einem fürchterlichen Aufschrei seinerseits unterbrochen. Ashley hatte ihm den Knallfrosch in letzter Sekunde unter den Mantel geworfen. Snape führte nun einen Stepptanz auf, welchen man normalerweise nur bei einem Folkloretreffen zu sehen bekommt. ,,Wow!", erklang es von Ashley und Rons Tisch und sogar Malfoy konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Nach dem letzten Knall, drehte sich Snape auf dem Absatz zu der immer noch lachenden Ashley um und schrie:,, Das findest du wohl witzig!?",,Natürlich, wenn sie mit'm im Unterricht einen Tanz aufführen!",,Du weißt genau was ich meine. Du hast mit das unter den Umhang geworfen!",,Ich hab's genau gesehen- der war's!"Ashley zeigte auf Malfoy. Snape erwiderte:,, So einen Unsinn würden Schüler aus meinem Haus nie mit mir machen!",, Aber vielleicht würde er es tun, da er weiß, dass sie nie denken würden, dass er so etwas tun würde!", sagte Ashley. ,, Versuche mich nicht zum Narren zu halten, am Besten werden sie mit Malfoy eine Gruppe bilden vielleicht kann er ihnen ein bisschen Vernunft einflößen."  
  
Sofort flüsterte Ron besserwisserisch:,, So das hast du jetzt davon wenn du nicht immer so viel Blödsinn machen würdest müsstest du nicht mit dieser Ratte zusammen sein."Snape bekam dies mit und sagte grinsend:,, Für diese so treffende Bemerkung, Mr Weasley, arbeiten sie am besten mit Mr Goyle zusammen.  
  
Ashley lachte daraufhin lautstark über den nun mit offenem Mund dasitzenden Ron.  
  
Terry und Gwen durften ein Paar bilden so wie Harry und Hermine, wobei Gwen Hermine neidisch Blicke zuwarf."  
  
Als es endlich losging fiel es Terry und Gwen äußerst leicht den Trank zu blauen und er nahm schon bald ein wie vorgeschriebenes kristallklares Hellblau an, denn beide waren an ihrer alten Schule sehr gut in Zaubertränke gewesen. Und auch Harry gelang es mit Hermines Hilfe den Trank zu brauen, obwohl dieser sehr intensiv mit dem Nachbartisch beschäftigt war, an welchen Gwen in ihrem Buch ,,Tausend und Ein Zaubertrank" blätterte.  
  
Doch bei Ashley und Malfoy schien es anfangs nicht so gut auszusehen. Ständig stritten sie sich wer was schneiden sollte. Als Malfoy nach einer Wurzel griff riss Ashley sie ihm aus der Hand:,, Du hast schon die Froschleber zerlegt, jetzt will ich die Wurzel schneiden!"Malfoy wollte ihr diese wieder wegnehmen, doch als er ihre Hand berührte, schwieg er plötzlich wie von einem unsichtbaren Schlag getroffen und sah ihr nur in die Augen.  
  
~*~  
  
Beim Abendessen verkündete Hermine: ,,Also Harry und ich haben noch mal miteinander gesprochen und wie sind zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass am Freitag die erste DA- Stunde stattfinden soll.",,Ihr seid natürlich herzlich willkommen.", warf Harry ein und blickte dabei besonders zu Gwen.,, Ich kann dir auch Nachhilfe geben, wenn du willst."  
  
,,Okay, wir kommen gerne, oder Ashley?", entgegnete Gwen ihm. ,,Ashley?", Ashley hörte ihr nicht zu, sondern sah nur verträumt in die Richtung des Slytherin Tisches.  
  
~*~  
  
Am Mittwochnachmittag hatten sie frei. Die Sechs vertreiben sich die Zeit auf dem Schlossgelände und genossen die letzten sonnigen Stunden. Während Harry und Gwen sitzend über den kommenden Freitag redeten, lagen Hermine und Terry auf der Wiese und diskutierten über die vergangene Zaubertrankstunde.  
  
Auf einmal sprangen sie abrupt auf zu sprechen, denn Professor Sparrow lief an den beiden vorbei. Ohne ein Wort zu verlieren, blickten sie ihm nach. Als er nicht mehr zu sehen war, fragte Terry in einem beiläufigen Ton:,, Wann haben Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Morgen oder?",, Ja, ich glaub schon!", sagte Hermine verträumt. Beide sahen sich an und verfielen dann wieder in ihre Diskussion von vorhin.  
  
Derweil stand Ashley an einen Baum gelehnt, als plötzlich Malfoy erschien und sie ansprach:,, Na, Kleine, wie geht's denn so?"Noch bevor Ashley antworten konnte, trat Ron hinter dem Baum hervor. ,,Was willst du denn hier? Hast du denn nicht schon genug Unheil angerichtet?", blaffte Ron ihn an. ,,Lass ihn doch er wollte bloß nett sein!"Ron riss den Mund auf und bekam kein Wort heraus. Malfoy dagegen sagte:,, Du hast gehört, was sie gesagt hat, also lass uns doch alleine, Weasley!"  
  
Ashley nickte und Ron sprang daraufhin vor ihrem Gesicht herum und wedelte:,, Hallo, Ashley? Das ist Malfoy, erinnerst du dich?",,Ja, mir ist schon klar, wer das ist, Ron. Lass uns doch bitte kurz alleine!"  
  
Verärgert, über Ashley plötzlichen Sinneswandel ging er zu Harry und Gwen.  
  
,,Ich hab mich gefragt....!", begann Malfoy. ,,....ob du nicht Lust hättest mit mir an Halloween auf den Jahrmarkt nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, er ist das erste Mal hier und es wird bestimmt schön."Ashley konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und sagte dann:,, Ja! Sehr gerne."  
  
Währenddessen hatte Ron versucht Harry zu erzählen was er gerade gesehen hatte, doch dieser wimmelte ihn achtlos mit einem ,,Ja, ja, später Ron"ab und wandte sich dann gleich wieder Gwen zu.  
  
Etwas geknickt ging er zu Hermine und Terry und stellte sich vor sie. Doch auch diese wiesen ihn ab:,, Ron! Geh uns aus dem Blickfeld!"Als er sich umdrehte und in die andere Richtung ging sah er Professor Sparrow auf der Wiese liegen und an einem Grashalm kauen. Traurig ließ er sich auf das Gras fallen, ohne auf das Mädchen neben ihm zu achten.  
  
,,Isch weiß wie es ist alleine ´erum zu laufen!"Erschrocken sah Ron sich um und erkannte das Mädchen neben ihm- es war Julie!!",,Was weißt du denn schon davon?!", fragte er sie bissig. ,,Sehr viel, wenn du misch fragst, isch laufe schließlich den ganzen Tag alleine ´erum", meinte Julie. ,,Ach lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!", maulte Ron.  
  
~*~  
  
Der Donnerstagvormittag war sehr langweilig. Beim Mittagessen musste Ron ganz alleine am Ende des Tisches sitzen, denn Hermine und Terry beschäftigten sich die ganze Zeit mit dem Lehrertisch und dem bevorstehenden Nachmittagsunterricht mit Professor Sparrow. Ashley war, nachdem sie Ron gefragt hatte, ob er nicht mitkommen möchte, beleidigt alleine zum Slytherin Tisch gegangen und war seitdem auch nicht mehr aufgetaucht.  
  
Gwen behandelte Harry aus irgendeinem Grund seit kurzem wie Luft, sagte ihm jedoch nicht warum, doch insgeheim war sie enttäuscht dass Harry sie nicht wie Malfoy Ashley auf den diesjährigen Jahrmarkt in Hogsmeade eingeladen hatte. Irgendwann als Gwen die Fragerei von Harry satt hatte, stand sie auf und ging zu dem rumänischen Austauschschüler am Ravenclaw Tisch.  
  
Ron sah am Tisch entlang und sein Blick fiel wieder Mal auf Julie, die ihm gegenüber saß. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, als er plötzlich von hinten angerempelt wurde, dadurch verschluckte er sich und spuckte daraufhin sein ganzes Trinken in Julies Auge. Diese sprang auf und schrie:,, Pass doch auf du Tölpel, isch...!"Mit einem letzten Schrei fiel sie in Ohnmacht und knallte direkt mit ihrem Kopf auf die Bank. In der Halle war es mit einem Schlag still, nur Ron meinte:,, Die bleufft doch bestimmt!"Madame Pomfrey rannte vom Lehrertisch zu Julie, zauberte eine Trage her und brachte Julie in den Krankenflügel.  
  
~*~  
  
Terry klopfte aufgeregt mit ihrem Stift auf dem Tisch herum und schaute nervös auf ihre Uhr. Hermine rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn im Saal herum. Sie waren im Raum für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und der Unterreicht sollte eigentlich gleich beginnen. ,,Wann kommt der denn endlich, er ist schon eine Minute zu spät.", sagte Terry mit Blick an die Tür und einem entsetztem Gesichtausdruck. Sie murmelte erschrocken:,, Ob ihm etwas passiert ist? Ich hoffe doch nicht!"  
  
,,Jetzt dreht sie ganz durch.", flüsterte Gwen Ashley zu. Ron mischte sich in ihr Gespräch mit ein:,, Was haben die denn? Die Benehmen sich schon den ganzen Tag so!"Ashley zuckte mit den Schultern und Gwen sagte:,, So toll ist der Unterricht nun wieder auch nicht!"Terry konnte nicht mehr still sitzen und lief zur Tür. Sie wollte diese gerade öffnen, als ihr jemand von hinten auf die Schulter tippte. ,,Ashley, lass mich jetzt doch mal in Ruhe!", wollte sie die Person hinter sich abwimmeln, doch sie konnte nur ein Räuspern von hinten vernehmen.. Langsam drehte sie sich um und erkannte wer hinter ihr stand-  
  
es war Professor Sparrow. Er sah Terry mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, welche kein Wort rausbrachte, sondern den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nur mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden, welche ihr wie Stunden vorkamen, stammelte sie hervor:,, Oh...ehm...Professor Sp..sp..arr...ow!",,Aye der bin ich und sie sind Miss Queue, wenn ich nicht irre!",,Ja...Ja ,di—die bin ich.", stotterte Terry.,, Okay, wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, wie wäre es dann, wenn sie sich jetzt hinsetzen, oder wollen sie mir etwa beim Unterricht helfen?",,JA!", schoss es plötzlich aus Terry hervor. ,,Ehm...Ich...ich m-meine natürlich n-nein, ich setze m...mich sofort hin!"  
  
Langsam stolperte Terry zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich zwischen Hermine und Gwen, welche sie mit einem verwirrten Blick ansah. Professor Sparrow hatte inzwischen seinen Hut (welcher erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit einer gigantischen Tortellini hatte) auf das Pult gelegt, dabei kam sein fast schwarzes Haar zum Vorschein, ein rotes Kopftuch und viele Perlen ließen es noch merkwürdiger aussehen. ,,Was is´n das in seinen Haaren?", flüsterte Gwen Ashley zu. ,, Weiß nicht, ich glaub das ist ein Schaschlickspieß!", antwortete  
  
Ashley. Gwen sagte mit vorgehaltener Hand:,, Bist du dir sicher? Für mich sieht das aus wie ein Kochlöffel."  
  
,,So meine Lieben, da sich Miss Queue dazu entschlossen hat mir nun doch nicht beim Unterricht zu helfen möchte ich jetzt anfangen."Terry lief bei seinen Worten knallrot an. ,,Wir werden heute den ,,Legislativis"Zauber erlernen, dessen Wirkung man am Besten gegen Riesenspinnen einsetzt."Er trat hinter das Pult und holte ein kleine Holzschatulle hervor und öffnete diese dann sagte er:,, Wir werden diesen Zauber heute erstmals an gewöhnlichen Spinnen ausprobieren."Er hob seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Spinne. ,, Ihr dürft das Opfer nicht aus den Augen verlieren. Dann sagt ihr laut und deutlich ,,Legislativis"!"Ein heller silberner Strahl schoß aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs und sie konnten gerade noch sehen wie der Spinne die Beine abfielen. Einige Schüler drehten erschrocken ihre Köpfe weg, doch andere wie Ron konnten ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
,,So!", sagte Professor Sparrow. ,,Jetzt geht ihr jeweils zu zweit zusammen, holt euch eine Spinne und probiert den Zauber aus. Aber NUR an der Spinne. Ashley und Ron bildeten ein Paar und fingen auch schon sofort an. Als Ashley gerade den Zauberspruch aussprechen wollte, rief Ron plötzlich:,, Guck mal ist das nicht Malfoy da vor dem Fenster?",,Wo?"  
  
Ashley riss ihren Zauberstab zur Seite und traf Ron mitten ins Gesicht. Zuerst sah es so aus als ob nichts weiter passiert wäre, doch dann fiel büschelweise das rote Haar zu Boden. Er stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, der eher zu einem fünfjährigen Mädchen gepasst hätte:,, Ashley!"Doch diese lag vor Lachen schon längst auf dem Boden. Die ganze Klasse blickte zu Ron und Professor Sparrow sagte:,, Schon gut, Weasley ich bring das wieder in Ordnung!"  
  
Er trat auf Ron zu und ließ ihm neue Haare aus dem Kopf sprießen. ,,Danke, Professor.", sagte Ron erleichtert. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Pult sah er wie Terry die Hand über ihre Spinne legte. Er blieb stehen und blickte sie mißtrauisch an. Professor Sparrow zog ihre Hand weg und stellte verdutzt fest dass diese rosa Plüschpantoffel trug. Gwen und Hermine lachten aus vollem Leibe. ,,Aye? Was soll dass denn bitte sein?", fragte sie Professor Sparrow. Terry blickte verlegen zu ihm auf. ,,Tsch- Tschuldigung, Professor!", stammelte sie. ,,Schon in Ordnung. Versuch es einfach noch einmal!", entgegnete er ihr und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs verschwanden die rosa Plüschpantoffel.  
  
Während er neben ihr stand, versuchte Terry zittrig die Spinne zu treffen. ,,Mit einem kleinlaut nuschelnden ,,Legislativis"fing die Spinne plötzlich Feuer. Professor Sparrow beschwor eine kleine Regenwolke über der Spinne hervor und murmelte nur:,, Na ja auch ne´ Möglichkeit!"Dann schüttelte er den Kopf über Terrys wiederholtes Versagen. Dann sagte er:,, Nachhilfe! Mittwoch! 18.00 Uhr!"Terrys Augen funkelten und sie flüsterte mit einem überglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck:,, SIE?...Und ICH? ...ALLEINE?!",,Aye!" Nachdem Professor Sparrow zu seinem Pult zurückgekehrt war blickte Hermine Terry nur eifersüchtig an.  
  
~*~  
  
Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte Ron ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen der Sache mit Julie gehabt, deshalb beschloß er sie nach dem Unterricht zu besuchen. Im Krankenflügel angekommen suchte er nach ihrem Krankenbett und fand sie auch schon bald mit einer Augenklappe über dem rechtem Auge! Dann sagte er schuldbewußt:,, Hier ich Hab dir Blumen mitgebracht."Julie sah diese kleinen, fast verwelkten Vergissmeinnichtblüten verwirrt an. ,,Hab ich selbst gepflückt!"Ihr verwunderter Blick wanderte von den Blumen zu Ron, als er diese bemerkte, meinte er:,, Als Wiedergutmachung."Daraufhin fing Julie an zu lächeln und Ron setzte sich an ihr Bett.  
  
~*~  
  
Punkt halb neun am nächsten Tag stand Harry vor der Treppe, die zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf führte und fragte jede, die von oben hinunterkam, ob Gwen noch da sei, die meisten konnten es ihm jedoch nicht sagen. Als sie dann doch noch herunterkam, hielt Harry sie kurz am Arm fest und sagte:,, Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du sauer bist, aber es tut mir leid!"Gwen sah ihn kurz traurig an und ging dann ohne ein Wort weiter. Harry lief ihr noch ein Stück weiter und rief dann:,, Was hast du denn jetzt schon wieder?"Er bekam jedoch keine Antwort.  
  
In der großen Halle beobachtete Harry Gwen aus sicherer Entfernung, welche sich gerade mit Mirko dem rumänischen Austauschschüler von gestern unterhielt. Harry warf ihm nur böse und eifersüchtige Blicke zu ,während Neville fragte: ,,Kannst du Mirko denn nicht leiden?",,Nein, nein, er ist ganz nett!", antwortete Harry und zerdrückte dabei seinen Toast vor Wut in der Hand.  
  
Bis zum Mittagessen sprachen Harry und Gwen kein Wort miteinander.  
  
Nach dem Essen wollte Harry einen erneuten Versuch starten sich mit ihr zu versöhnen, als er jedoch nach draußen kam um Gwen zu suchen, entdeckte er sie mit Mirko am Waldrand. Als Harry auf sie zuging entgegnete ihm Mirko sofort:,, Siehst du nicht, dass du störst? Lass uns allein!",, Es ist doch ihre Sache mit wem sie redet!"schnauzte Harry ihn an. Mirko jedoch zischte nur:,, Es gibt aber nichts zu reden!"Als Harry dies hörte schubste er Mirko ein Stück in den Wald hinein. Dieser ließ das nicht auf sich sitzen und trat ihm ans Schienenbein. Und schon begann die Prügelei.  
  
Bis Gwen die beiden auseinanderriß, hatte Mirko bereits eine große Beule an der Stirn die er versuchte zu betasten als ihn Harrys Faust plötzlich mitten ins Gesicht traf und Mirko keuchend zu Boden fiel und dort reglos liegen blieb. Gwen fing an zu schreien und entgegen Harry Erwartungen rannte sie zu Mirko und kümmerte sich um ihn. Zum Glück kam er bald wieder zu sich. Und obwohl er anscheinend nur eine blutige Nase hatte, bestand Gwen darauf ihn in den Krankenflügel zu begleiten. Sie half ihm auf und stützte ihn hoch zum Schloß. Nur noch Harry blieb am Waldrand zurück und überlegte, ob er mit seiner Schnittwunde an der Wange auch in den Krankenflügel gehen sollte, aber er entschied sich gleich zum nächsten Unterrichtsraum zu gehen. 


	5. Das erste Treffen der DA und ein Nachmit...

Kapitel 5  
  
~ das erste Treffen der DA und ein Nachmittag in Hogsmeade ~  
  
Am Abend fand das erste Treffen der DA statt. Alle waren gekommen auch Neville, Ginny und Cho, welche Gwen die mit Ashley und Terry gerade den Saal betrat eifersüchtig anstarrte.  
  
Von den anderen Mitgliedern wurden sie jedoch herzlich begrüßt. Ron, welcher schon länger da war berichtete den anderen von Julies Gesundheitszustand.  
  
Als Harry den Raum betrat und sich vor die ,,Klasse"stellte, sagte er:,, So ich denke, da wir nun alle hier sind, würde ich sagen, beginnen wir am Besten damit, die Sachen aus dem letzten Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Also geht paarweise zusammen und übt den Schockzauber!"  
  
Als Harry durch die Reihen ging um zu sehen, ob es jeder richtig machte, blieb er kurz bei Gwen stehen, sah sie an und sagte:,, Können wir eben mal unter vier Augen miteinander reden?"Sie nickte und die beiden gingen in eine ruhigere Ecke und setzten sich auf eine der kleineren Couchen. Sie sahen sich an und sagten dann gleichzeitig:,, Es tut mir Leid!"Harry blickte ihr in die Augen und umarmte sie. Gwen meinte:,, Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass Mirko bloß ein Freund ist, ich hatte nur Mitleid mit ihm, weil er immer so alleine herumsaß. Harry entgegnete ihr nach einer kurzen Pause:,, Und ich hab die ganze Zeit versucht mit dir zu sprechen um dich zu fragen, ob du nicht Lust hättest mit mir zum Jahrmarkt in Hogsmeade zu gehen?"  
  
,,Ja gerne, ich hab mich schon gefragt, ob du überhaupt mit mir dorthin gehen möchtest.",, Ja, Malfoy hat mich heute Morgen darauf angesprochen, ich weiß auch nicht warum der sich so plötzlich verändert hat!"  
  
,,Weil er mit mir zusammen ist!", rief Ashley vom anderen Ende des Raums. Gwen und Harry sahen sich verwirrt an, doch Ashley zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sagte dann mit einem Grinsen:,, Tja wenn ihr eben so laut redet."Die beiden gingen zurück zu den anderen und währen alle den Patronuszauber übten ging Harry bei jedem vorbei und schaute, ob er es konnte. Fast niemand hatte Schwierigkeiten nur Ashleys Löwe wollte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen, sondern lag nur faul in der Ecke herum.  
  
Bei Gwen verbrachte Harry besonders viel Zeit. Er zeigte ihr wie sie ihren Zauberstab richtig schwingen musste:,, Nein, Gwen, du musst....!"Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie langsam durch die Luft.  
  
Währenddessen machten Ashley und Ron nur Unfug, sie färbten sich die Harre gegenseitig rosa und blond oder brachten den anderen mit einem Kitzelzauber fast zum weinen. Doch Harry störte das nicht, denn er war gerade damit beschäftigt Gwens Patronus, einen silbernen Wolf zu bändigen. Die Stunde neigte sich dem Ende hin und Harry meinte:,, Okay wir machen heute früher Schluss, wir treffen uns dann in einer Woche um dieselbe Zeit. Tschüss und danke fürs kommen."  
  
Harry wandte sich noch einmal zu Gwen und fragte:,, Ach ich wollte dich noch was gefragt haben. Morgen Nachmittag dürfen wir wieder nach Hogsmeade und ich hab mich geragt ob wir nicht zusammen dort hingehen. Ashley und Malfoy kommen auch mit."  
  
Gwen lächelte und sagte dann:,, Ja, ich hab große Lust"  
  
~*~  
  
Um 15. 00 Uhr am nächsten Tag trafen sich Ashley, Draco, Harry und Gwen in der Eingangshalle um gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Terry war im Schloss geblieben, da sie mit Hermine noch für die kommende Nachhilfestunde mit Professor Sparrow üben wollte.  
  
Während Ashley mit Malfoys Arm um die Schultern und Händchen halten nach Hogsmeade ging, liefen Harry und Gwen schüchtern nebeneinander, von Zeit zu Zeit machte Harry eine Bemerkung über das Wetter oder den See an dem sie entlang gingen. Als sie auf der Hälfte des Weges waren, erzählte er Gwen von der ersten Wahrsagestunde mit Professor Trewanley in seinem dritten Schuljahr. ,, Sie hat gemeint, ich hätte eine kurze Lebenslinie.", sagte Harry. Gwen sah ihre eigene Hand an. ,, Wie sieht's denn mit meiner aus. Schau doch mal.", sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin. Harry nahm sie und erwiderte:,, Na ja, eigentlich kenne ich mich da nicht so aus, ich....!"Er hörte auf zu sprechen, weil er bemerkte, dass Gwen nicht ihre Hand sondern ihn ansah. Er lächelte sie an und fragte dann in die Runde:,, Wo wollen wir überhaupt hin?"  
  
Malfoy überlegte kurz und meinte dann:,, Ich würde sagen wir gehen erstmal ein bisschen durch die Stadt und gehen dann in die drei Besen!"  
  
Nach weiteren zehn Minuten kamen sie endlich in Hogsmeade an.  
  
Als sie durch die Stadt bummelten erkannte Harry in einem der Schaufenster ein wohlbekanntes Gesicht, nämlich das von einem der Weasley Zwillinge.  
  
Die vier gingen hinein und Harry stellte Ashley und Gwen vor.  
  
,,Hallo, was macht ihr denn hier ich hab gedacht ihr wolltet ein Geschäft in der Winkelgasse eröffnen und nicht in Hogsmeade?"  
  
Einer der beiden Zwillinge antwortete:,, Na ja während der Schulzeit haben wir uns gedacht wäre es am besten auch hier einen Laden zu haben, schließlich sind die Hogwarts Schüler unsere besten Kunden."  
  
Harry und die anderen sahen sich noch ein wenig im Geschäft um und verließen es dann, nachdem sie Fred und George versprochen hatten noch einwenig Werbung für sie im Schloss zu machen.  
  
~*~  
  
Das sind die drei Besen, merkt euch diesen Laden hier bekommt man das beste Butterbier in ganz Hogsmeade.", sagte Malfoy und die drei betraten den Pub.  
  
Innen war es sehr voll, aber sie fanden schließlich doch noch einen Platz in der Ecke. Nachdem sie sich an der Bar vier Butterbier bestellt hatten, setzten sie sich hin Nach wenigen Minuten kam eine freundlich Hexe mit vier vollen Krügen und stellte sie mit einem ,,So meine Lieben"auf den Tisch.  
  
Ashley und Gwen zogen die Gläser zaghaft näher. Malfoy fragte verwundert:,, Was ist denn los mögt ihr kein Butterbier, es schmeckt hier wirklich super?"Ashley bemerkte:,, Nein das ist es nicht. Wir haben es einfach noch nie probiert."Sie nahm einen kleinen Schluck und grinste dann:,, Mhh, das ist wirklich gut. Du hattest Recht, Gwen versuch es auch mal."  
  
Gwen kostete vorsichtig. Neugierig fragte Harry:,, Und wie schmeckt´s dir?" Gwen war von dieser plötzlichen Frage so überrascht, dass sie sich verschluckte und nur noch hustete:,, Chrm...sehr...chrm... gut!"Ashley lachte laut und Gwen lief leicht rosa an. Nach ein paar Minuten waren sie und Harry wieder in Schweigen verfallen und Ashley widmete nun ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit Malfoy in der Ecke. Gwen versuchte immer wieder ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch Harry wusste nicht viel zu diesen Themen zu sagen. Irgendwann stupste Ashley Harry an und flüsterte:,, Kümmer dich mal lieber mehr um Gwen. Sie sieht gelangweillt aus."Harry schaute Gwen an und sah wie sie lustlos mit einem Löffel in ihrem Glas rumrührte. Ashley wandte sich wieder Malfoy zu und sie knutschten heftig weiter miteinander.  
  
,,Du hast mir doch mal erzählt, dass du Malfoy überhaupt nicht leiden kannst, was hat dich denn zu diesem enormen Sinneswandel gebracht, dass du sogar mit ihm zusammen nach Hogsmeade gehst?", fragte Gwen nachdem sie ihren Blick von dem küssenden Pärchen abgewendet hatte. Harry sah sie an und meinte dann nur:,, Na ja, er hat sich eben ziemlich geändert seit er mit der zusammen ist.!"Er deutete unauffällig auf Ashley. ,,Außerdem.....!"  
  
Er brach ab, denn plötzlich klopfte jemand wie verrückt an die Scheibe und bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er- Cho. Sie grinste und zeigte auf einen etwas dicklichen Chinesen der in ihrer Begleitung war. Dann winkte sie ihm energisch zu. Harry hob die Hand und winkte mit einem gekünzelten Lächeln zurück. Immer noch deutete sie auf ihren Freund. ,,Warum zeigt die mir den jetzt?", sagte Harry aus dem Mundwinkel und nickte dabei, damit sie endlich verstand, dass er ihn gesehen hatte.  
  
Chos Freund zog sie weiter und Gwen fragte spöttisch:,, Kennst du die?" Harry nickte. ,,Hattest du was mit der?", fragte Ashley, die sich von Malfoy zärtlichen Griff löste.  
  
Harry zögerte kurz, sah zu Gwen und sagte dann:,, Na ja wie man's nimmt....!"  
  
Er erzählte von seiner Zeit mit Cho. Gwen rührte mit einem etwas zornigen Blick immer noch in ihrem Glass, so dass sogar etwas Butterbier über den Rand lief. ,,Und was ist draus geworden?", erkundigte sie sich schnippig. ,,Ach die!", sagte Harry gelangweilt. ,,Die hat doch jede Woche einen Neunen."Erleichtert hörte Gwen auf zu rühren. Es trat kurz Stille ein, bis Harry Gwen in die Augen sah ihr über die Hand streichelt und sagte:,, Gwen, ich....!"Doch er wurde von Ashley unterbrochen:,, Oh je, wie die Zeit vergeht, Es ist schon fast fünf Uhr, wir müssen zurück zum Schloss!" 


End file.
